This proposal is to provide population data-collection, analysis, and population management expertise in support of the National Chimpanzee Plan. This plan is designed to ensure self-sustaining status for the captive research chimpanzee population at an PHS-chosen level (presently that capable of producing 30 to 35 surplus animals a year) for vital national needs - such as AIDS and/or hepatitis research, vaccine testing, etc. A unique and extensive historical and current dataset of 'studbook' data on the captive chimpanzee population and its multiple sub-populations, and a unique set of three software packages will be employed to 1) continue to collect and maintain current data on this population while improving individual colony management and standardized, computerized animal records-keeping, 2) to edit-check and then pool the data from the several colonies, and 3) to analyze the population demographically and genetically. Significant expansion of the kinds of data collected and the methodologies of analysis will be made. Additional comprehensive data on research history, present allocation/assignment, and National Chimpanzee Plan status, will be assembled and analyzed. This requires development of extensions and new modules in both ISIS' central information system and in the distributed software (ARKS) operating in the National Chimpanzee Plan (and other) colonies. Particular attention will be paid to population management questions regarding control of the level of reproduction, the relative fecundity of captive-born animals, especially males, the effects of hand-rearing versus parent- or group- rearing, and the impact of different management approaches on fecundity and mortality.